Age of Iron Pokemon
by TastyMarshmellowBunny
Summary: When a Pokemon's abilities aren't enough, a specific suit is created for them to expand their powers but at what cost? The creator of the Iron Pokemon suits Fennekin makes tough decisions when life and war get in his life's work.
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of the dessert…

A few trucks were on the hot sandy roads.

The first truck, three Pokemon were chatting about how well the 'Demonstration' went, they recently tested a new missle known as 'The Jerico' a name from their culture, in the backseat of the truck sat a fire-type Pokemon 'Fennekin', beside it was a Ratticate in war uniform, two Pokemon in the front were also wearing uniforms, of course one of them was driving, there was silence for quite some time.

"I can speak right?", the Fennekin questioned.

"Yes, of course you can speak", the Ratticate beside it replied.

The Pokemon a 'Rattata' beside the driver turned his head around and said,"I have been dying to take a picture with you Fennekin."

"Im good with that, pull over let these two switch sides with me," Fennekin pointed to the two, they switched places eventually, the Rattata took out a phone, held it in front of 'him' and Fennekin. He took the picture, "Thanks Fennekin"

"Yeah don't mention it"

Fennekin is the Pokemon that runs 'Flame Industries', a company that makes weapons, most likely if you're a fire-type Pokemon they welcome you to the business, and since the Fennekins father who was able to evolve to his third form before his passing was the head of the industry, and left his son with the ownership of the company,

"You know, when we head back we should—", Fennekin got interrupted when a loud boom crashed into the trucks, they must have got into a foreign Pokemon's turf, never a good sign, Fennekin couldn't make out what they looked like. The Ratticate ran out of the truck shouting,"Fury Swipes!"

The fire fox saw him charging towards them ,seeing the Rattata beside him run out of the truck he replied," Wait let me fight with you guys"

The Rattata turning around replied," No stay in there, we can't afford to lose you", a bone drove through the Rattata's stomach killing it instantly.

The fire type hid himself inside the truck hearing the battle outside, he had no other choice, he ran out the truck and used the sand to hide in, as he saw a few Marowak battling the Ratticate and Rattata, the Fennekin joined in, but their were too many of them coming, a Marowak was running after them with some kind of explosive, the Fennkin leaped in the air and used a Fire attack on him sending the bomb landing in his paws, when he tumbled to the ground he ran far from his team and threw the bomb away from himself as it went off, his body flew in the air and crashed into the harsh sand, he groaned as he started getting a headache.

Setting his eyes onto a huge wound in his chest, he fainted.

30 hours earlier…..

It was nighttime at Lumiose City, Fennekin was awarded 'Pokemon of the Year', he couldn't attend because he wasn't there when the Sudowoodo announced who it was, a Houndoom came forth onto the stage, he worked with Fennekin, walking up to the Sudowoodo who offered the reward," Sadly Fennekin could not be here at the moment to congradulate himself on such a sweet golden reward, you know if I was Fennkin I would make lots of chatter about how awesome I am, and how I make the Purrloin drool, but I can put what he should say, into four words,"Thank You and Goodnight", he sat back down, along with a female Vulpix, who also works for Fennkin. Houndoom decided to look for him. "Where are you going Houndoom?"

"To find our boss".

Fennekin threw dice on a board with his mouth

"Yes, two Cyndy"

"Look it up on the Dex its Cyndaquil"

The Fennekin, wearing dark shades smirked,"You know you love it when I say your name, anyway-Oh hello Houndoom."

The houndoom growled," Well you won 'Pokemon of the Year', so I had to give out a speech in front of thousands of Pokemon, you owe me one Fen"

"Im sorry I was too busy {hiccup}"

"A boss can never be too busy….or drunk, anyway Im going towards my room, see you tomomrow after your demonstration"

"Cheers Houndy"

Three hours later….

Hundreds of camera Pokemon were snapping pictures of Fennkin as he walked towards his car, but was stopped by a Audino.

"Hello its Audino, from Poke Newspaper, if you don't mind I wanna ask you some questions before you leave."

"….sure, fire away"

"First question, How does it feel to be 'Pokemon of the year'?

"Amazing feel good"

"Next a lot of Pokemon call you the greatest Fire type of all time, what would you say to that?"

I don't classify a single element to have the best Pokemon"

"Also a curious one, how do you sleep at night, do you lose any hours of sleep?"

"Im prepared to lose a few with you", Fennekin smiled.

In a mansion near the ocean 9:00 AM

An exhausted Audino struggled to get up from the massive bed with thick sheets, it was a maze.

She found the kitchen at least and a Vulpix eating some breakfast,"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Enjoy? It was heavenly", she can tell the tailed fox was cringing must be from jealousy.

"Well come back to reality, he left a few hours ago, a weapon demonstration"

"Oh…I was kinda hoping he was still around"

"Well he's busy doing…whatever the heck he does he barely tells me anything, your free to use the shower then you might as well….leave I guess before he gets back."

"Oh ok" the Audino left the room only to come back again,"Can you show me where the Bathroom even is?", hearing the vulpix groan.

Three vehicles were driving through the dessert, it was the same one where Fennekin was in for his weapons demonstration, he's going there now.

"Thank you everyone, once you see how accurate this missle is, you'll swear, the Marowak Clan will be cowards and run back to their dens….BEHOLD….THE JERICO!", behind him a missle launched shooting mini missles from it, a sound came behind him shooting all if them creating a huge gust of wind, "You did it again Fennekin", one of the Pokemon soliders said.

He opened his ice chest with some alcoholic drinks. He took a quick gulp of one of the beverages and put it back. The Pokemon went back to their trucks, Cyndaquil was walking over to Fennekin's truck.

"Im sorry this is the Fun Truck, normal trucks are over there", Fennekin smiled.

"Come on, Im your best Mon"

"Im tired, I will be a best Mon when we get back to lovely Lumiose", he shut his door. The trucks drove once again on the road. Fennekin got a call from Houndoom.

"Hi there Houndy"

"How was the demonstration"

"Fantastic, you should have seen it, anyway Im going back to Lumiose so see you when I get there ok."

"Ok, Im going back to bed."

"Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I sent you?"

"Goodnight Fennekin"

Fennekin hanged up his phone.

Moments later Fennekin and the soliders were caught in a spot where the Marowak were hiding. Fennekin blacked out, he was screaming, something wrong happened, his mind grew fuzzy until he fell into deep consciousness.

Fennekin slowly opened his eyes, it was dark, and cold, he felt sore all over, and noticed a warm blanket over him. He noticed a small light coming from a little lantern, he tried standing up, he saw a box, and moved it around a bit.

"You would want to put that down", said an Ekans in the corner. He lifted the cover off of him as the fire type saw the box having wires connecting to his chest, he panicked breathing heavily. The Ekans sat down looking at Fennkin with a sad smile.

"What did you do to me?'

What I did, was save your life," the Ekans helped him up, picking up the box and placing it in his paws,"You have to take that box wherever you go, you have whats called

'Pokerus' trying to get into your heart, the machine stops it, get rid of the machine, your game's over."

"What is this machine?"

"Its powered by electromagnets, it took a while but I had to look hard, there's so much you need to know right now, no matter what—"

{distant shouting}

"Do as I say, stand up, stand up… get beside me", the Ekans ordered, Fennekin just obeyed. He had no idea what was going on, all he could remember was The Jerico Missle, and being in the dessert, he thought he was going to die, he had to stay alert.

A group of Marowak came in and stood in front of them.

{Marowak speaking foreign language}

"He says welcome Fennekin, I have an offer to give to you."

{Marowak speaking foreign language}

The snake like pokemon told him," He also says he saw your launch of the Jerrico Missle, and is impressed, he wants you to build one."

Fennekin's eyes grew wide, he was gonna tell them the plans for building a Jerrico Missle, his entire region could be at stake, it was a very powerful weapon anyone would want in their hands.

"Fennekin, say yes", the Ekans muttered in his ear.

"I…uh….I refuse"

The Marowak had a disappointed look on his face, he walked closely to Fennekin, then quickly grabbed him by the neck, he screamed in defence. The Marowak dragged him out of the room, guards pointed their bones to the Ekans head.

{shouting in foreign language}

The marowak pulled the Fennekin's head into a water well and held him in for 10 seconds and released him smacking him good in the cheek. When he landed on the floor the Marowak picked him up again and threw him back in the room as he tumbled and fell on the Ekans body.

The Marowak left.

30 Minutes later….

The Ekans met Fennekin before in a previous convention. He had a family, three kids, and great job. He got captured a month before Fennekin, brutally torturing him, he survived, did everything they said, always wondering if he was gonna take his last breath when he slept, he made a soup with carrots, peas, and noodles in it, and offered some to Fennekin. He was wearing the blanket and shivering by a little fire the fire type made for them.

"You can't play games with these Mon there serious."

"Their wanting to build a missle, thousands of pokemon could die."

"True, Im not judging you", Ekans replied feeding him some of the soup.

"Im not a cub, I can feed myself"

It was silent in the room,"I have an idea, it might work, but we have to be cautious."

"What's in that brain Fennekin?"

"Ok, Im going to need those items on my work bench, I need a couple of thosem and some of those", Fennekin was pointing to random tools on a table, he accepted their challenge to build a Jerico Missle. They allowed him to get tools he needed for the project, Fennekin and Ekans went into a different room, it had a large table, he set supplies on his table, even given the blueprints from the Jerrico. Against his better judgement, Fennekin and Ekans worked several weeks on the missle, They kept working, Fennekin doing 95% of the work. Helping out, Ekans looked closely at the design of the missle itself, "That does not look like a Jerrico missle"

Fennekin smirked,"No, it's a Micro-Electromagnet", Fennekin kept working on it, shrinking it to the size of a small circle. He didn't even need wires connected to his body.

"Extrordinary, this can power your heart to fifty live times."

"Or something big for fifty seconds."

He placed the small micro-electromagnet near his chest, as he quickly cut out the wires and put the electromagnet inside, it stuck on him glowing a shiny whitish colour.

"How do you feel?"

"Better, now then lets get to the big guy", Fennekin looked at s medium sized metal machine, they were going to make a Fennekin-form of metal equipment. They worked for hours on the metal. The Marowak were watching them on a static like screen, that barely shows them. {shouts in foreign language}

{responces in foreign language}

{another Marowak in foreign language}

They traveled towards the pair.

"Fennekin, someone's coming"

"{groans} I was almost done with this too"

The Marowak ran into the room, the leader walked in front of them, then set his eyes on the electromagnet in his chest,"You're a clever Pokemon"

"You spoke normal all this time?" The Fennekin questioned.

"Our world is full of surprises Fire Boy, so are you, your not building a missle are you."

Fennekin showed them the bundle of metal,"Its still a work in progress, this missle will be done soon to your wishes."

The Marowak slowly walked to the machine, then looked at the blue prints,"Bring me Ekans"

The guards took him roughly, he was thrown to the ground harshly, he was being held by a guard Marowak, the main one of the group took a metal prong and picked up a hot piece of charcoal.

"Open your mouth", the main one told Ekans, the guard pony beside him forced his mouth open.

"What are you doing?"

"He is no use to him"

"WAIT! I need him, he's a good assitent", Fennekin said stuttering a little. He wanted him to be safe.

"You have three days, to build my Jerrico Missle", the main one told her.

The main one left, the guards followed him even the guard who was guarding Ekans left the room. Fennekin couldn't take these guys anymore. He went immediately back to work, working harder than he ever did.

"You have been working for several hours Fennekin, take a rest."

"Your going to see your family, I'll make sure of it."

A couple days went by….

Fennekin and Ekans designed a metal machine, it would allow Fennekin to fit in there, it was his shape, and attackproof, even to water, they were four legs and a place for his flame like tail, and even the ability to use his fire attacks even in the suit. They almost had it ready, it was fully functionable, easy to get into, Fennekin called it Iron Pokemon No. 653.

"It looks fantastic, we need to charge the suit."

"Good Idea Ekans, I'll get inside", Fennekin climbed into the suit, he had plugs attached on the chest area, the suit needed to charge, one of the items on the table was a laptop computer, it gave the suit energy, it had to be fully be complete with it for the suit to work.

The Marowak watched the screen, they were impatiently waiting, they noticed he never actually did make a jerrico missle, instead a Fennekin sized metal machine, this upsetted their leader,"Really, I gave them forever to build this missle, and they did not deliver", his soldiers were waiting for his next command,"Get him, and the Ekans, now!" The soliders carried their bone like weapons and went out of the room.

"37%...42%", the Ekans read the monitor, Fennekin was breathing heavily trying not to get too excited, after all they could die today.

"Do you think our stuff will work if they open the door?", Fennekin pointed to the handle of the door covered with packs of explosives, it would trigger whoever opened it from the other side to explode.

"I think its overkill, but yes its gonna work….75%..almost there..85%...90%...struggling at 91% COME ON!" he whipped the monitor with his tail.

The soliders were running fast to their door.

"Were dead"

"Lets hope that the explosive thingy works Ekans."

They rushed to the door, they prepared to kick the door open with their feet., when they did, it set off, the soliders bodies evaporated into burnt flesh.

"How is it?", Fennekin asked.

"Dang! You were right, quite a show."

Ekans looked back at the screen, "97%, were running out of time, Im going to buy you some time", the Ekans slithered towards the previously exploded door and picked up one of the Marowak bones with his tail and left.  
"Stick to the plan Ekans! STICK TO THE PLAN!"

Ekans went through the halls, there were times where he ran into a fork in the road meaning alternate paths, he chose the right one most of the time, whacking any incoming Marowak with their own bone.

Back where Fennekin was, it was struggling at 99%, it was so close, he heard instant voices coming, closer, closer, he shut his eyes tightly preparing the worst, then 100%, the screen turned off, and the entire rooms light shut off instantly, the guards made it to the room, they couldn't see a thing, Fennekin's electromagnet of course shined pure white, next thing they knew, they got beat up by a metal machine. Fennekin made his way out of the room, punching and using using his Iron body to take care of baddies and make them get away from him, he thought about using his 'Flamethrower' but he chose to wait and see where the road ahead leads.

Ekans slithered across a hallway when he was greeted by hundreds of Marowak with bone clubs.

Fennekin made his way across when he heard whack's and distant screaming, it sounded familiar, the leader was attacking somebody, he ran to the sound being careful not to trip.

After hitting one more mark at the wounded Ekans, he made his way to the exit where Fennekin was running, he lunged at him hitting the iron suit with his bone club but didn't leave a mark. He was protected by armor and ignored his attacks and hit him in stomach sending him flying towards a wall of explosives, he looked to his right to see a wounded Ekans, he looked back at him,

The Fennekin used his Flamethrower attack on the pile of explosives as the flames went through the suit towards the Marowak causing an effect on the explosions around him, his body was on fire, still standing, screaming in pain, flesh burning off as he dropped his club and fell lifeless. The Fennekin ran to Ekans and opened his mask to reveal his face,"Come on Ekans, lets get out of here."

"Im gonna die, you'd best be on your way."

The Fennekin shook his head,"Im not leaving"

"Get out of this place, return back and be a free Pokemon."

"Im gonna get you out don't say such things", his eyes were watering.

"Fen, don't waste your life, spend your time with Pokemon you love, my family is dead, Im going to visit my family", he started dosing off into space, he was gone.

Fennekin hugged his body and slowly put the mask back on and walked on by.

When Fennekin was outside thousands of Marowak he saw, standing on nearby cliffs.

Perfectly stationed they threw their bones at the Iron suit, he responded with a 'Flamethower', as he severely burned several Marowak he kept walking seeing his equipment brand 'Flame Industries' that contained parts of his Jerrico, he decided to take it down with his firepower, it exploded sending a few Marowak in the air onto the sandy ground. He tried out his equipped jetpacks, and started to fly out at a fast rate, he could barely speak even if he wanted to, his feet at his sides, the suit was leaning a bit, he couldn't control her landing properly causing him to land harshly in the sand. Ten minutes later he got out of his suit. He walked out in the sandy plain, away from the suit that now got covered quickly by the sand, a few minutes of walking later, he started sweating and losing the feeling in his legs and he tumbled into the sand, his stomach felt weak, and was about to give up, after half an hour he got back up, taking on the intense heat and blinding winds, feeling the nausea in him he fell on his side, breathing heavily, his body twitching from the pain, he could hear a distant humming. 


	2. Chapter 2

Closing his eyes thinking about Vulpix, and Houndoom. He was about to give up hope, until his ears picked a humming noise that sounded like a helicopter, it was like a distant light, if you ran to it, it might speed away from you, and you lose your energy from running and slow down. He heard them louder, until he saw them behind him, he was overjoyed, it was his team.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!", Fennekin waved his front paws, they landed near him,"I hope there's some food, or at least water", he said out loud, slowly walking toward the helicopter, Cyndaquil ran to him,"Fennekin!", giving him a hug, he returned it,"Its ok,I got you come on lets go", they walked toward the aircraft and got on board, Cyndaquil carried him to a hospital bed on the aircraft giving him ice cold water and some food. The Fennekin couldn't shake the feeling of the loss of Ekans as he ate.

At Luminose City….

A whole crowd of pokemon were waiting for him to return to lovely Luminose, among the people were Vulpix and Houndoom, the Houndoom greeted and put a paw of the Fennekin,"Look who it is, Fennekin".

The Fennekin walked over to the dried eyed Vulpix,"Red eyes, a few tears for your long lost boss?"

"Tears of joy, I don't have to go job hunting."

"Yeah well vacations over, I'll see you later Vulpix, Im tired", he went into the convention center. He wanted to talk about the incident in the dessert since plenty of pokemon would question him about his so called trip, also how he literally almost built a missle for the Marowak. Even the loss of a friend.

"Ms Vulpix, Agent Minccino , Im with S.H.I,E.L.D"

"Shield, you mean the Strategic Homeland…"

"Its still a work in progress, we need to go over the effects of Mr Fennekins escape."

"Tell you what, next week I'll scheduale you for an appointment at Flare Industries, how does that sound", asked the Vulpix.

"Friday is good, thank you Vulpix", Minccino stood beside her, as they were in the crowd of pokemon, Fennekin wanted to make a speech about the incident in the dessert. The Audino that Fennekin slept with the night before was sitting beside the other reporter Pokemon

A nearby Magnamite joked," I heard you had fun with Fennekin before he left, you must feel lucky."  
"I guess, but he almost died, that's sort of off topic"

Fennekin just laid down doing a pose on the ground while eating some food.

"Sorry guys, Im gonna rest here, and Im also hungry, do you mind just sitting down, don't feel like standing up", the Pokemon crouched down over the tired pokemon. Audino felt guilty for being there, thinking her appearance might affect him. He gave her a small smile, which she replied with,"Mr Fennekin, what happened back there?", Audino questioned the exhausted fire type.

"A lot, I had my eyes open", Fennekin started to stand up, which the other pokemon standed as well.

"I learned that other Pokemon wanted my missle, and got to great lengths to get it in their claws, dangerous waters, however Im making them shallow, don't take this the wrong way, but I saw innocent Pokemon die, from the very weapons I designed. That is why, starting right now-"

"Not now Fen", Houndoom muttered to himself.

"-Im shutting down 'Flare Industries'"

Almost all the Pokemon gasped at the news.

"If you don't like it I apologize, but I feel like it's the best thing, for this region, now if you excuse me—", he said as he walked off the stage,"I need to think about some things". He walked across the room, out of the room.

"Everybody remain calm", Houndoom got on stage, trying to protect their companies image,"What we should be happy about is that, Fennekin's back, and he's better than ever—"

Fennekin went back to his mansion near the ocean {which may not be too wise for a fire type} and slept for several hours, he watched some movies, while sleeping a lot. He went to a Training Area where his best friend 'Cyndaquil' led a bunch of Pokemon soldiers. Fennekin looked for Cyndaquil, seeing him talk about aircraft to a bunch of freshmen. He listened to his friends conversation closely, and waited until he was done to make his grand appearance.

"How are you doing Cyndy?"

"Look who fell out of the sky, Fennekin", the other Pokemon applauded him, while he was getting hugged by Cyndaquil, they soon left leaving the two.

"How are you doing CynQuil?"

"That's worse"

"What do you want me to call you?"

"I don't know just…nothing cute", Cyndaquil replied.

"So, Im working on something big, really big. I want you to be a part of it."

Cyndaquil smiled," Im glad Fennekin, that little stunt at the conference, almost made Pokemon mad, Im glad your doing this, they will be proud."

"….this is not for the government"

He perked up,"wha—"

"I think I finally got what Im supposed to do."

"I think you should rethink your stradegy here, why not involve the government, is it too modern to you, too normal."

"No,no,no, I just, don't want everybody innocent hurt."

"Listen, Im going to give you around a couple months, if I don't see change I don't want to be involved, no offence, my duty is to protect my region."

"Im not saying I want this country dead by not being a part of it, I just don't want the government to be part of my project."

"….fine, Im not arguing. I'll see you when your normal Fire Boy", he walked away from Fennekin. He thought he was doing the right thing by not building weapons that could freely go to the wrong paws. He wondered about the armor that he left in the sand that day, its probobley lost by now. He made his way to his business, Flare Industries, the words 'Flare Industries' on the building were sort of a landmark to the area. Vulpix and Houndoom worked there. Houndoom was still upset about him telling everybody that he was gonna shut down their business. This of course made headlines on every newspaper, news shows, magazine, internet, and any random blogger that was online. Fennekin got some looks while he went to one of his inventions, The Arc Reactor, a massive tube filled with electricity. He saw Houndoom in the distance,"Mr Houndoom"

"That's a new nickname, how are you doing, you relaxing?", he shook his paw, he returned the favor.

"How are things doing back at your place?"

"There fine, relaxed a little, then seeing my friends when I feel like it, I saw Cyndaquil already, your next on my list," Fennekin received a smile.

"That's good Im doing fine, you owe me another one by the way for saving you from the press."

"I know, I know, I just, Im serious , I mean, I noticed what my machines have done up close and-"

"Fen, what you need is a little time to yourself, relax, stretch, do yoga, it does not matter, this is the real world, gritty and violent, we have to defend ourselves from our enemies, that's what the Captain did."

"Well the Captain stood for what was right, if you don't mind, there's something else I want to talk to you about, that's the Arc reactor."

"Are we taking this crap down?"

"Of course not, while I was in that cave, I learned that I had something called shrapnel trying to crawl its way into my heart, this thing on my chest-", fennekin showed him the glowing circle on his chest,"-stops it."

Houndoom looked at it for a few moments," That's incredible, that was whats also in the Arc Reactor?"

"Yes it saved my life, a Pokemon I met in there, a Ekans, helped me with my problem, he passed."

Houndoom understood what was going on, he put a paw over his shoulder,"Listen Fen, were a team aren't we?"

"Yes"

"Good. I want you to lay low for a little while, at least until your mind is cleared, from that dramatic experience."

"Im not changing my mind, I'll be in my place if you need me", he walked out of the room, Houndoom looked at the Arc Reactor, then remembered his glowing chest piece he calls,"an electromagnet", he shook it off, and moved on.

At Fennekin's mansion…

He was on his computer for a long period of time, he was gonna design an A.I, for himself, someone would do whatever he told them to, he programmed it to be given a personality and responding to her orders. He was going to give it a name 'Jarvis', when he finished his programming he boot it up for the very first time.

"Hello, my name is Jarvis, Thank You for designing me to your hearts content, if you don't mind I would like to take a picture of my creator, is this act ok?"

"Yes"

"Alright, stand still, 5….4…3…2…1, the picture is finished, identified as Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon, Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees, it likes to snack on twigs. If you don't mind is there anything you want me to call you, like a nickname?"

"Fennekin,Fen sounds nice"

"Ok, I've uploaded your chocies in my memory, you can change this later. You can tell me information such as birthday, important events, the ability to send you reminders, I'll also check your daily health, I can record hundreds of video, pictures, sound, music, and more to your liking. That's all for now, whenever you need me Fennekin, I'll be there. You are now available to use me for anything you wish, thank you for creating me."

"Jarvis is a mouthful", Fennekin thought, he wondered how much this A.I knew, however at the time he wanted to create a new version of his suit he made back in that cave, this time improved. He started working on a beta version of it, before going into more detail.

"Would you like me to tell you a story about the Kalos region?", Jarvis suggested.

Fennkein just replied," No thanks, just, in your opinion how am I on doing this suit?"

"Amazing Fen, such amazing work"

"Thanks Jarvis"

"Your welcome, if you want to while you work I can play Jazz, Techno, or Rock"

"Please Jarvis no music it will break my concentration"

Fennekin worked to put each part in its correct place until he finished the suit," If this works imagine if I could create a suit for each type of pokemon, Jarvis what do you think?"

"Its fantastic my creator has a blazing taste"

"Thanks Jarvis", Fennekin looked at his finished suit, it was much slimmer than the big one he made in the cave, it was the dazzling color of silver, yeah it wasn't a Fennekin's actual color of orange and yellow but hey a silver coating makes it more futuristic, even though Fennekin wasn't satisfied with just leaving it there,"Im going to give this mon a nice paintjob"

"If you would like I can suggest a few Fennekins tyled colors to choose from."

"Just the standered one would do just fine."

"Understood, I'll have it finished in an hour"

"Thanks again Jarvis", Fennekin felt a little numb in his chest, he was thinking it had something to do with the electromagnet, he started making duplicates, he was starting to get worried, his piece that's in his chest started to make him feel numb each hour, he spent a couple hours making more electromagnets. He then started to unscrew his electromagnet that's on his chest, he immeditley heard a scream, that didn't stop him as he quickly replaced the old electromagnet with a new one, his numbing stopped, he looked at who made the noise a moment ago.

"Vulpix, Im working"

"I THOUGHT YOU LOST IT!", Vulpix screamed rushing to his side, she just noticed the glowing chest piece on his chest.

"What did you do Fennekin?"

"This, is an electromagnet, while I was in the dessert, I got hurt by pretty bad by a bunch of Marowak, then I made a small electromagnet that I can fit in my chest, it was that or a stuck feeling like a plug."

"But I saw a hole in your chest, there was no blood or anything."

"There's blood you just gotta look closer, don't worry about me Vulpix just gotta get used to this, by the way I also made that Iron Fennekin suit over there, and an A.I named Jarvis."

"Where's Jarvis?"

"Jarvis is my computer, Jarvis meet Vulpix."

"Hello Vulpix, it is an honor, don't worry about the electromagnet inside my masters chest, its to protect him from a virus in his body known as Pokerus."  
"Fennekin, why don't you go to a Pokemon Center," Vulpix pleaded.

"Doc can't do much for me Vulpix", Fennekin answered, Jarvis finished on the Iron Fennekin, it was a nice orange and red with some features being an ordinary color.

"It looks sweet."

"Thanks Vulpix, I still need to test this though, I need something similar to this in the cave, I'll test it tonight, Vulpix, what are you doing with that?", Fennekin asked the Vulpix who was holding onto the old electromagnet.

"Don't you wanna keep it, you know for memory?"

"Vulpix, I've been called many things, nostalgic is not one of them, throw it away", Fennekin walked out of the room, Vulpix still held onto his glowing savior, surely he didn't want to get rid of it.

{door bell}

"Vulpix can you answer that"

"Yes Fennekin", Vulpix replied running upstairs to the door, she answered it without looking, it was Houndoom.

"Oh hi Houndoom"

"Hello Vulpix is Fennekin home?"

"Yeah, did you see the glowing thing on his body?"

"Yes, electromagnet, Vulpix, Fennekin owes me twice, I just happened to do a Board of Directors meeting a few hours ago."

"Wha—" Vulpix was stunned."

"WAIT IM ALMOST HERE!" shouted a rushing Fennekin,"This was a Board of Directors meeting?"

"It sure felt like it, the board, is claiming you have post-tramatic stress, they wanna vote you out."

"Why, I have a say in this com—"

"At least until your feeling better", Houndoom responded.

"I am feeling better, I feel fine, just because I was in a cave for a few weeks, does not mean I have lost my talent, I thought this was my company," an exhausted Fennekin snapped, he was finishing a pawful of electromagnets and a Pokemon made of Iron. Vulpix just watched him as he was frustrated, no matter what state he was in she still liked him."

"You don't get any Pizza then Fen, until your head is clear."

"You got pizza?"

"Yeah the meeting was in Kalos, so its good,"Houndoom put the box on a table,"Do you mind if I grab a few slices before I give you this?"

"Sure, you work for me of course" he added he took pretty much half the pizza.

"I have a big appetite, can I at least see what your working on in your basement area?"

Houndoom suggested as he ran off downstairs with the pizza in paw,"Goodnight Houndoom". Vulpix just giggled. He wanted to test the suit, today.

In a distant sandy dessert…

It was nighttime, it was so dark to see anything, the Marowak were digging for any trace of the Pokemon's miracle creation, his Iron Fennekin suit, one he created back in the prison they put him in. One of the Marowak found a mask, it was covered in sand, he shouted something, in his language.

The chief walked up to him, half his face was melted off due to the incident in the cave.


End file.
